


To Be With You

by BlaineyDevon



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Klaine Prompt Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt works for Jack Anderson, a famous Broadway producer, and he has a bit of a secret. He’s in love with his boss's son. The catch? He’s only sixteen. Written for the Klaine Prompt bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Carolyn (CazzBlade) for her wonderful art and her endless patience.
> 
> Written for this prompt: Kurt is older than Blaine and he works for Blaine's father. Blaine and Kurt start dating and have to hide their relationship because Kurt is afraid of being fired and they aren't sure how Blaine's dad would react.

“Hummel!”

 

Kurt cringed. Usually, he really liked his job. He worked for Jack Anderson, the Broadway producer. The man had put on all the best productions of the last two decades, and when Kurt finally graduated from NYADA at twenty-four, and saw he was looking for a new assistant, Kurt was first in line to the job. He hoped it would have given him an in to the business, and it did, but mostly he was just running errands.

 

Like today. Today he had been running errands nonstop and his boss had no mercy. Mr. Anderson had been piling on the tasks before Kurt even had the chance to finish the ones he had already been given. Grumbling to himself about how “slave” wasn’t in the job description, he forced himself into Mr. Anderson’s office to find out what the man needed next.

 

“Yes, Mr. Anderson?” he reported politely.

 

“Hummel. Good. What are you doing now?” Mr. Anderson looked up from his desk, glasses perched on the end of his nose, a pen behind his ear, and stacks of papers surrounding him on all sides.

 

“I just got back from getting those scripts you wanted to look at,” said Kurt. He opened up his messenger bag and pulled out a couple of thick envelopes. Crossing the few steps between the door and the desk, he placed them in front of his boss gingerly on top of a stack of papers.

 

“Mm. Thanks,” said Mr. Anderson. “Look, it’s almost two. I need you to go pick up Blaine from school again for me.”

 

“Yes, sir,” said Kurt.

 

Blaine was Mr. Anderson’s son. He was sixteen – his seventeenth birthday was in three weeks, as he constantly reminded everyone – and he attended Dalton Performing Arts Academy. Blaine was a prodigy. He played piano and guitar and he sang with a beautiful voice. He was always singing, and Kurt found his voice absolutely lovely. Blaine had performed on Broadway as a child, but Mr. Anderson wanted him to mature as both a person and a performer, so he sent him to school and expected Blaine to participate in as many performing activities as he could.

 

Kurt didn’t mind taking time out of his day to pick up the boy, or run errands for him, even though Blaine had a tendency to be a little oblivious to his own rich kid entitlement. Growing up in Ohio, Kurt just wasn’t used to how some upper class kids behaved when they were used to getting everything they wanted. He felt really fortunate that the Andersons didn’t look down on him like he heard from a lot of the other assistants he communicated with. They treated him like an employee, but they still treated him fairly.

 

Kurt left Mr. Anderson’s office quickly and called for Mr. Davis, the Andersons’ private driver, to meet him in front of their home in ten minutes. As he waited for the car, he busily began the phone calls required to complete a few of the tasks on his to do list. The sleek black car pulled around the front of the house and Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out. Mr. Davis held the door open for him and he thanked the man, sliding into the back seat.

 

It was a forty minute ride to Blaine’s school, which Kurt spent the entirety of on his phone and ipad arranging and rearranging meetings with Mr. Anderson. When he had first taken the job, he’d hated talking on the phone; it was just something he never cared for. But he had so much practice now he didn’t even bat an eye at having to call up other assistants of famous Broadway producers and bitch them out for whatever reason Mr. Anderson had wanted him to bitch them out.

 

When they finally pulled up in front of the majestic looking school building, they waited in line with the other cars sent to pick up the privileged youth that attended the school. It took ten minutes before Blaine caught sight of them, and he hurried over. Kurt stayed in the car, in the middle of a heated phone conversation, while Mr. Davis got out and opened the door for Blaine.

 

The teen slid into the seat next to Kurt and put his bag on the floor. He buckled his seatbelt and looked out the window, listening as Kurt discussed Mr. Anderson’s policy for reviewing scripts for new productions. After sixteen minutes, Kurt hung up and sighed, tucking his phone in his own bag. He then looked up and smiled at Blaine.

 

“Hello,” he said. Blaine looked up and grinned. “How was your day?”

 

“It was alright,” said Blaine with a shrug. “I got a solo in Warblers practice today. I get to perform at Sectionals, and if I’m any good they’ll let me be lead soloist for all the competitions.”

 

“That’s great!” said Kurt enthusiastically. Mr. Anderson rarely gave Blaine encouragement. He knew how talented his son was and just expected him to do well. While Blaine was still considered a junior member of Dalton’s all boys a cappella choir, he had the perfect voice to lead the group.

 

“Yes. I’m going to spend tonightcoming up with some songs to present to the council.” Blaine looked back out the window, humming softly.

 

The silence fell awkward between them for a moment, then Kurt took a deep breath and slid his hand across the seat, letting it sit between them. Blaine didn’t even look at him as he moved his hand to lay over Kurt’s.

 

Kurt smiled at the warmth of Blaine’s hand over his, and he glanced down at their hands, at Blaine’s tan fingers draped over his pale ones. His heart thudded hard in his chest. They hadn’t done this too many times yet.

 

Mr. Davis wouldn’t look back at them, he was the master of keeping their secrets and the only one they could trust. He kept his eyes forward and never spoke a word. Which was really nice, Kurt thought. Especially when the tension between Kurt and Blaine seemed to reach a breaking point, as it usually did.

 

They lasted two minutes holding each other’s hands before Blaine made the first move. He swiftly unbuckled his seatbelt and the moment Kurt sensed the movement, Kurt did so as well. Their lips crashed together as Blaine’s hands gripped Kurt’s shirt, tugging him over Blaine so that they were horizontal, with Kurt kneeling between Blaine’s legs.

 

The kissing was rough and needy and restricted only to lips, which quickly became sensitive and swollen from the forcefulness of it all. Kurt moaned into Blaine’s mouth, then swallowed the needy whimpers that came in return. Blaine’s hips rutted upward and Kurt’s hands hastily pushed up Blaine’s uniform shirt to get at that smooth skin under the stiff fabric. They frantically kissed and touched and rutted against each other, careful not to leave marks or mess up hair too much.

 

But then Mr. Davis cleared his throat, and Kurt froze. His hands caressed the gentle curve of Blaine’s trim waist and he extracted his lips, panting softly against Blaine’s swollen, wet mouth. Blaine whined softly and looked up at him with dark, lust glazed eyes.

 

“We gotta stop,” said Kurt softly, pressing one last kiss to Blaine’s lips before peeling himself off of the boy under him. Blaine looked like the epitome of temptation, right down to the prominent tent in the front of his slacks. Kurt’s fingers ached to touch, it had been _years_ since he’d been with someone like that, but they couldn’t.

 

Blaine gasped softly, trying to catch his breath as he fumbled to sit up and fix his clothes at the same time. They never spoke after they separated. They just sat in silence while Blaine tried to will the blush from his cheeks and his erection to go down. By the time they arrived back at the Anderson residence, Blaine took his schoolbag and ran inside the house without a word to Kurt.

 

Kurt followed him inside to report back to his boss, and he never saw Blaine again for the rest of the night. And so was the nature of their relationship. Constant secret meetings, limited to the little time alone they could find together in their busy lives.

 

When Kurt’s work day was done, he went home without even getting to say goodbye to Blaine. It was difficult to spend hours in the same house and have to pretend that there wasn’t a secret floating around in the air. Their relationship had to be a secret for many reasons though. Mr. Anderson could not find out. Kurt feared that if his boss found out, the man would fire him, and then call the cops on him for dating his underage son.

 

Despite Blaine’s protests that he was mature enough, Kurt refused to have sex with him until he was eighteen, just to be safe. He had seen too many guys get arrested on Law and Order: SVU for sleeping with their teenage significant others. If they were caught, Kurt’s life would be ruined. Still, the risk was worth it when he got to go home and pull out his personal cellphone to send a text to his beautiful boyfriend.

 

_To Blaine:_

_How’s my cutie?_

_To Kurt:_

_Bored of homework and thinking of my man_

_To Blaine:_

_Awww did you pick a song to sing for the Warblers yet?_

_To Kurt:_

_Teenage Dream. It was easy. It’s catchy and fun and it makes me think of us_

_To Blaine:_

_You are adorable_

When he didn’t instantly receive a reply, Kurt set his phone down and stripped off his clothes, heading to the bathroom. He loved the privacy of living alone after four years of having roommates in college. He could cook foods he liked without worrying about anyone else, he could walk around naked if he chose, and he could decorate how he wanted. It was wonderful, and Mr. Anderson paid him well enough to have a decent apartment, which was a plus.

 

He did his usual after work shower routine. Shampoo, rinse, condition, rinse, masturbate, moisturize. He was out before the water went cold, feeling clean, refreshed, and loose. Drying off quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen where he had left his phone.

 

_To Kurt:_

_Do you ever get tired of being with a kid?_

_To Kurt:_

_Ignore that, it was stupid_

_To Kurt:_

_So not to brag or anything, but I’m totally going to single handedly win us Sectionals with the awesomeness of my voice in this song._

Kurt raised an eyebrow, his thumbs poised to respond, then shook his head and headed to his bedroom. Blaine, like most teenagers, had his insecurities. He hated to let them show, though, and Kurt decided not to comment about it when he saw how hard Blaine had tried to back track and change the subject. Kurt dressed in an oversized sweater and a pair of yoga pants, then walked back out and picked up his phone again.

 

_To Blaine:_

_You are such a little braggart. You boast with the level of egotism only a real man would be capable of._

_To Kurt:_

_You know just how to flatter me, my love ;)_

_To Blaine:_

_You’re such a monkey butt._

_To Kurt:_

_You like my butt_

_To Blaine:_

_Forbidden territory, Blaine._

Kurt had meant the little warning as a joke more than anything. Right at the beginning – after Blaine had gotten a little handsy and Kurt had gotten a little too tempted – Kurt had established “forbidden territory” rules. Anything involving sex was usually off limits, PDA of any kind with the exception of their little make out sessions in the back of the car was a no no, and speaking verbally of their relationship in the presence of anyone capable of hearing was especially forbidden.

 

Blaine did not like those rules, but of course he didn’t – he was a sixteen (almost seventeen) year old boy with needs, and he had a spectacularly gorgeous older boyfriend. He wanted to shout from the rooftops how lucky he was, but Kurt was always there to drag him back down before he could climb that high. They had only been together for four months, Kurt would say. Kurt was willing to hold out for the long run, but would Blaine be willing to hang on that long?

 

When a reply from Blaine didn’t come, Kurt sighed and sent him a little kissy face emoji, then went about fixing himself dinner. Blaine didn’t reply the rest of the night. No matter how mature he was, Blaine was still just a moody teenage boy sometimes.

 

………………………..

 

Their attraction was mutual from the start. Kurt had been brought on as Mr. Anderson’s assistant exactly six months earlier. Blaine had been present on Kurt’s first day, and he had nearly missed some of Mr. Anderson’s most important instructions when he got stuck staring at the beautiful boy in the room beyond his new boss. He couldn’t tell if it was the beautiful eyes, the adorably gelled hair, or the overly confident attitude the boy sported, but something drew him to Blaine.

 

Blaine was flirty and cocky and a bit of a tease over the next couple of months, and one day as Kurt was picking him up from school, Blaine had asked Kurt if he liked him.

 

“Of course I like you,” Kurt had said.

 

“But do you _like_ like me?” Blaine had asked.

 

Kurt had rolled his eyes and called Blaine a five year old, earning a childish grin that only made him more enticing. Despite his confidence, his youth and his obvious inexperience gave him a quality of innocence that Kurt found guiltily arousing. Kurt wanted, but he was afraid. So he had dismissed Blaine’s questions for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at Blaine’s home, he reached over and took the boy’s hand.

 

Blaine had looked up at him inquisitively and Kurt just squeezed Blaine’s hand and pulled his own away, leaving a small slip of paper with his phone number on it tucked against Blaine’s palm. They texted nonstop for the next two weeks, and then Blaine had asked if Kurt was his boyfriend. After he spent a long time thinking about how wonderful he felt when he was talking with Blaine, and how he didn’t feel alone anymore, Kurt said yes. And so their forbidden romance began.

 

For four months they had been boyfriends, and they had gotten to know each other so well over text and had built up the tension with their rendezvous’ in the car, but that was as far as they had gotten. On one hand, it wasn’t fair to Blaine to have to be limited because of Kurt’s paranoia, the other, Kurt was becoming so enamored with Blaine he was afraid to give him up. Something would have to be done soon, though. It was like keeping up a long distance relationship even though the distance between them was small.

 

Kurt had to think of something before he drove himself crazy.

 

…………………………

 

_To Kurt:_

_Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt_

_To Blaine:_

_What what what what_

_To Kurt:_

_My Dad is going on a business trip_

_To Kurt:_

_One that doesn’t require the presence of his assistant_

 

Kurt stared at his phone as he paused in getting dressed, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if what he had just read was true. If Mr. Anderson was really leaving, this might be the first chance he could get to spend some worry free time alone with Blaine. The rational part of his brain thought _no don’t, the temptation is too great; he’s not even seventeen yet_ but the rest of him couldn’t resist the opportunity to really get the chance to know Blaine in person instead of through text.

 

_To Blaine:_

_When?_

_To Kurt:_

_Next week. Mom’s going with. I’ll be all alone. Can’t miss school you know._

_To Blaine:_

_We could have date._

 

As soon as he sent the message, Kurt felt apprehension flood his body. His fingers trembled as he set his phone aside and finished getting dressed. He didn’t get a reply and it wasn’t until he was on his way out the door to begin another day of running errands for Mr. Anderson that he realized Blaine was in school now. He would have to wait until the end of the day for a reply.

 

Trying to forget his conversation with Blaine, Kurt dove headfirst into his work. It was a usual day full of phone calls and dry cleaning pick up, but then he got the opportunity to go sit in with the casting director of Mr. Anderson’s newest production and watch some auditions. It meant not getting to pick Blaine up from school, but it was worth it to be involved in putting on a musical.

 

After several hours of sifting through dozens of people far less talented and qualified than him, Kurt finally got to head home later than usual. He checked his phone on the subway to find a dozen text messages from Blaine, all of them demanding to know why he wasn’t answering and if Blaine had done something wrong. His brow furrowed and he scrolled up to the first message he had received from Blaine that afternoon.

 

_To Kurt:_

_I would be honored to go on a date with you._

 

Smiling as he stared at the words, he felt his heart flutter happily. Blaine was ever the gentleman, and that made it so easy to forget how young he was.

 

_To Blaine:_

_Sorry was busy. Dinner at my place sound good?_

The reply was almost immediate.

 

_To Kurt:_

_Dinner at your place sounds heavenly._

 

………………………

 

The week passed by quickly, and soon Kurt found himself fixing his tie in the mirror as he waited for Blaine to arrive. His beautiful Blaine, who he had only seen twice and had not physically touched in eight days. Kurt could not wait to hug him and kiss him and show him the wonderful dinner he had prepared for the two of them. It was going to be a lovely evening, and the longest time they had spent together in the entirety of their relationship.

 

Okay, so Kurt was pretty nervous too. This was Blaine’s first date. Like. Ever. There was a lot of pressure for it to be memorable and perfect. Kurt wanted to give nothing but the best to Blaine. Neither one of them had ventured into Love territory yet, but the feelings were brewing. Especially in Kurt. He didn’t want them to. He wanted this to be good, but he wasn’t looking to commit to anything. Blaine was still so young and inexperienced, and Kurt was so busy with his career.

 

Kurt didn’t know Blaine’s expectations either. He had always just assumed they weren’t high, considering Blaine didn’t even know what it was really like being in a relationship.

 

With a deep breath, Kurt checked his hair once more and headed out of his bathroom to check on dinner. The chicken was still roasting in the oven and the vegetables were nearly done. He glanced back at the table and wondered if the candles he had put out were too clichéd. Before he had time to change them, though, there was a knock on his door.

 

He hurried to the door, checking through the peep hole to make sure it was Blaine. Of course it was. And he looked equally handsome and nervous. Kurt unlocked the door and opened it up, smiling at his boyfriend. Blaine was dressed in his Dalton uniform, the blazer making his shoulders look broad and strong. It wasn’t what Kurt would consider a date night outfit, but Blaine looked good either way.

 

“Hi,” said Blaine, sort of breathlessly. He looked Kurt over from head to toe, his eyes widening a little. “You look…wow.”

 

Kurt blushed a little and was about to comment, but Blaine spoke first.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to put on something better. My parents made my grandma stay at our house to make sure the housekeepers don’t steal anything, and I told her I was going to stay with some friends from school for the night,” explained Blaine.

 

“Well,” said Kurt as he reached out to smooth out the lapel of his navy blazer, “it’s just a good thing you look so handsome in this, isn’t it?”

 

Blaine nodded, looking down at Kurt’s hand, then up at his lips. Kurt could see his eyes darken for a moment before Blaine surged forward and their lips smashed together in a hard, bruising kiss. He let it happen for a minute, let Blaine kiss him passionately as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, but then he turned his head to break the kiss.

 

“You take my breath away,” he whispered. Blaine closed his eyes and they rested their foreheads together for a moment before Kurt tugged Blaine inside, closing the door behind him.

 

“I’ve been so jittery all week; waiting for this,” said Blaine. He circled his arms around Kurt’s waist and pressed close to him.

 

“Me too,” said Kurt, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine’s soft lips. Oh how he missed those lips. They were all his. No one else had ever kissed them, not the way he did. Just knowing that sent a thrill through him.

 

“Kurt,” mumbled Blaine between kisses. “Kurt…”

 

“Hmm?” Kurt hummed.

 

“We’re alone. We’re actually alone. I’m alone with my boyfriend.” Blaine pulled away and gazed up at him like it was some kind of magical revelation. Kurt chuckled softly and ducked down to give him one final kiss.

 

“Who is not going to let your teenage hormones make us push this relationship too fast,” said Kurt, gently nudging him away.

 

“But Kurt…” Blaine whined softly. Kurt full on laughed, seeing Blaine go from his confident, mature exterior to a sweet, inexperienced boy in two seconds.

 

“I’m not pushing this. You’re not even seventeen. You know when I lost my virginity? I was nineteen, Blaine. _Nineteen_. You don’t even have to wait that long,” said Kurt, with a hint of promise. Blaine still pouted.

 

“But you have a super sexy, older boyfriend who is a giant tease with all the skinny pants he wears.” Blaine was unable to stop himself from glancing down at Kurt’s ass, which was still very well defined in his slacks despite them not being his usual skinny jeans.

 

“Eyes up, tiger,” laughed Kurt. He took Blaine’s hand and led him from the entryway into the living room. They sat down beside each other on the couch. “I’m making dinner, but it’ll be a few more minutes.”

 

“It smells delicious,” said Blaine. He looked down at their hands and twined their fingers together. “I can do this and not worry about anyone seeing.”

 

“Yes you can,” said Kurt, bringing Blaine’s hand up to gently kiss his knuckles. Blaine’s hands fit perfectly in his, not too large but strong. When he glanced back up at Blaine, there was a dreamy eyed happy look on his face. It was absolutely adorable.

 

“I accidentally told my dad I was texting my boyfriend the other day,” Blaine admitted. He ducked his head down, to avoid seeing if Kurt was angry or not. “But I didn’t tell him about you. Obviously. He just said I better not let it distract from my studies.”

 

“Hmm. Am I a distraction?” Kurt asked, tugging Blaine closer and slipping his arm around his waist. He felt him shudder, then melt against him.

 

“Only when I think of you. Which is always,” confessed Blaine. He smiled and leaned close, pressing his face into Kurt’s neck. “You smell so good.”

 

Kurt held him and caught the scent of Blaine’s own cologne as well. Most teenage boys were drowning themselves in Axe, but Blaine even smelled more mature than his age.

 

“So do you,” said Kurt. Blaine hummed in reply and they both stayed there, just enjoying the proximity after missing it for so long.

 

Soon the timer dinged in the kitchen and Kurt had to extract himself from Blaine’s good smelling octopus embrace to go and fix dinner. He told Blaine to go ahead and sit at the table, dinner would be out in a moment. Blaine obliged happily, and Kurt had a moment to himself in the kitchen.

 

He needed that few minutes to take a couple of deep, calming breaths. Blaine was perfect. They didn’t even need to talk for it to be perfect. Just being close to him lit a fire in Kurt, a passion more hungry than sex. A passion for…

 

No. He wouldn’t say it. He wouldn’t go there.

 

He pulled the chicken from the oven and plated it, then portioned out the vegetables. It looked and smelled like a professionally cooked meal, and Kurt was very proud of himself. Tucking a bottle of cheap but good wine – they were alone, a little wine wouldn’t hurt his young date – under his arm, he took a plate in each hand and headed out to the table.

 

Blaine smiled up at him, seeming even younger and innocent in the candlelight. Kurt felt his stomach flutter with desire, and he clamped down on the feeling while telling himself he was not a pervert for feeling these things. He set the plates down and then opened the bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass.

 

“Wine? Fancy,” commented Blaine.

 

“Have you ever tasted wine?”

 

“Oh a few times at parties and stuff. Never with a meal. I feel so grown up,” said Blaine, smiling gleefully as Kurt sat across from him. He took his glass and lifted it to his perfect pink lips, then took a sip.

 

“It’s not the fancy stuff you’re probably used to. Not all of us can afford to spend hundreds per bottle,” said Kurt, watching as Blaine tasted it, then darted his tongue out to catch a drop from the edge of the glass.

 

“It’s wonderful. Much better than the kind my father prefers. I’ll take this any day,” said Blaine. He returned Kurt’s smile, then looked at the plate in front of him. “Oh Kurt, this looks incredible. Did you really make this for me?”

 

“Of course I did, silly.” Kurt beamed with pride.

 

Blaine took his knife and fork, holding them like a boy who had spent his whole life learning how to do so properly and with manners. He cut a small bit of the chicken breast and ate it, taking his time to really taste it.

 

“Oh. Oh my god. This is incredible. Kurt. Why are you not a chef or something? This is literally the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Blaine gushed as he cut himself another bite. Kurt grinned and laughed as Blaine took another bite and moaned at how delicious it was.

 

They ate while exchanging relatively little conversation. Blaine claimed Kurt’s cooking was “orgasmic” and Kurt couldn’t resist the comment of “just wait, I’ll show you orgasmic”, to which Blaine had blushed furiously and declared “boundaries, Kurt”, because there was only so much teasing a perpetually horny teenage boy could take. Kurt blushed a little in return, regretting pushing Blaine when he had told Blaine off for doing just that earlier in the evening.

 

Once they were finished with dinner, Blaine insisted on helping Kurt clean up.

 

“I bet you’ve never cleaned up a table in your life, rich boy,” joked Kurt.

 

“I have!” said Blaine defensively. “Every summer until I was thirteen I lived with my other grandmother in Ohio, and she instilled in me the importance of manual labor. I can appreciate what it’s like to live without wealth. She taught me it’s more important who you spend your life with than what you spend your money on.”

 

“She sounds like a smart lady,” said Kurt as he rolled up his sleeves to begin washing the dishes.

 

“She was,” nodded Blaine. He shrugged off his blazer and rolled up his own sleeves as well. Kurt caught himself before he could get stuck staring at those arms. Blaine was remarkably filled out for a boy of his age, but still slender bodied enough to show he wasn’t fully filled out yet.

 

“Was?” Kurt asked, trying to distract himself from how stupidly good Blaine looked right now.

 

“I stopped going to visit her in the summers because she died,” replied Blaine. He took the plate Kurt had finished washing and began to dry it, looking down at it sadly. “We always got along so well, and she was even okay with me being gay. But she was diagnosed with cancer and died a few months after that.”

 

“I’m so sorry…” Kurt paused in his washing, shook off his soapy wet hands, then draped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders to hug him tight. Blaine leaned against him, but didn’t really hug back.

 

“It’s okay. I mean, you said about your mom. That’s worse.” Blaine gave a little shrug. Kurt kissed his neck softly and felt Blaine gasp softly and shudder in his arms. Right. Teenage boy. Kurt hooked his chin over Blaine’s shoulder.

 

“You loved her, though. That doesn’t make her loss any easier to deal with,” said Kurt.

 

“I guess,” said Blaine. He turned slightly in Kurt’s arms. “I love my family, and I feel so lucky to have everything that I do, but I loved her down to earth lifestyle. Maybe that’s why I love you so much. I’m sure there are plenty of options at school or something, but everyone there is too uptight. You’re not like them at all. You’re perfect.”

 

“You mean I’m poor.” Kurt raised an eyebrow and watched as Blaine’s eyes widened.

 

“No! No, I didn’t mean that at all!”

 

“Relax,” Kurt chuckled. “If you’re going to date an older guy, you gotta not take everything so seriously.”

 

“Maybe I’m a serious person.” Blaine tried to put on his best serious expression, but Kurt wasn’t buying it. He snuck a hand down to poke Blaine’s side, earning a high pitched squeak and a giggle.

 

“Mmhmm. So serious.” Kurt poked him again and Blaine laughed as he shoved Kurt’s hand away, then looked up at him.

 

“I am serious,” said Blaine, brushing off his laughter. “Seriously in love with you.”

 

Kurt froze, staring at Blaine’s open, honest expression. Gone was the confident exterior Blaine often showed the world, the one that made him look so much more mature than his peers. Now he looked every bit as young and innocent as he really was. The longer Kurt went without saying something, he could see Blaine’s eyes begin to water in anticipation of rejection.

 

“Blaine…” Kurt bit his lip. Blaine’s face crumbled and he turned away, trying to slip out of Kurt’s arms. Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine, keeping him in place. Blaine let out a little huff of a whine, but then let his body go slack.

 

“I know what you’re going to say,” said Blaine, looking down.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

“You’re going say that I’m too young, that I don’t know what love is and you’re my first boyfriend so how could I possibly know,” grumbled Blaine. He leaned against Kurt’s arms, so that if Kurt loosened his grip even a little bit he would break free.

 

“I wasn’t going to say that at all,” said Kurt, stepping forward and pressing Blaine against the counter, their hips pressed together in a way that made Blaine squirm.

 

“Then what were you going to say?” asked Blaine.

 

“I was going to say that it is so dangerous for you to say that to me, because I’m fighting the temptation to admit that I return your feelings, and that I have never felt so connected to a person as I do to you. I was going to tell you that all of this absolutely terrifies me, because you are so young and I could get into so much trouble because of this, but at the same time I feel like I would do anything to be with you.” Kurt pinned Blaine with his body, then brought a hand up to cup his cheek, forcing Blaine to look up at him.

 

Blaine quivered as he looked into Kurt’s eyes, looking a little scared about what was going to happen next now that he had made his confession.

 

“I would risk everything for you. Are you ready for that?” Kurt leaned so that their lips were just inches apart. He could feel the way Blaine’s chest rose and fell rapidly and there was no mistaking the bulge pressing against his hip.

 

“Yes,” croaked Blaine. “God, yes. I love you. I’m yours.”

 

“Fuck, Blaine.” Kurt gave in at last and their lips collided, as they so often did in the minuscule alone time they had together. Blaine’s arms circled around him and his hips pushed forward as he opened his mouth and accepted Kurt’s dominance in the kiss. He was so beautiful and pliant in Kurt’s arms.

 

Then Blaine’s hands were trying to push up Kurt’s shirt and his hips were rutting forward almost frantically and Kurt was pulled back into reality. He separated their lips first, and then their hips with slightly more difficulty. Blaine let out a little whine, and Kurt just smiled before tipping their foreheads to rest against each other.

 

“I love you,” said Kurt. “If I believed in Hell, I’d be going there, but fuck it I love you.”

 

Blaine let out a breathy little chuckle.

 

“I’ll be seventeen in a week,” he reminded Kurt.

 

“I’ll get fired and possibly arrested if we’re discovered,” Kurt reminded him.

 

Blaine let out a little sigh, then dipped his head to press a soft, chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips.

 

“Shall we finish the dishes?” he offered. Kurt nodded and smiled, looking at the boy he loved. He should feel ashamed for his feelings. He should be worried, possibly even scared. But he felt so good just being with Blaine, he wasn’t sure he could possibly give it up.

 

………………………….

 

Blaine spent the night in Kurt’s bed, and it was wonderful. They didn’t do more than kiss and cuddle until they drifted off to sleep, and then when they awoke they were spooning. Blaine had become the big spoon, his whole body wrapped tight around Kurt’s. Some parts of his anatomy greatly showed their appreciation for the position, and he scooted away with bright red cheeks while Kurt just chuckled and kissed him.

 

They cooked breakfast together and Blaine sang his Warblers solo for Kurt, then they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. That quickly led into another intense make out session, which ended in Kurt once again telling him they needed to cool off. Blaine was starting to think he might die of frustration from how turned on making out with Kurt made him, but he knew they had to wait.

 

After that they baked cookies, and then it was time for Blaine to go home. Their first date had turned into twenty-four hours of just being together in a way they neverhad the chance to before. Kurt knew that as soon as Blaine went home, his apartment would feel ridiculously empty. But still, it had to be done.

 

They both took turns taking showers and getting dressed in real clothes, then Blaine called Mr. Davis to come pick him up. Kurt offered to ride home with him, since Mr. Davis was the only one who knew about them. The car arrived twenty minutes later, and Kurt struggled to keep his hands off of Blaine once they exited the apartment. It was risky enough for them to be leaving the apartment together.

 

Once inside the car, their hands immediately clasped and Kurt smiled happily. Now that their feelings were out in the open, everything felt a little freer. This didn’t mean that they had any more time to spend together or could be more public, but it made what they knew they had more meaningful.

 

The ride to Blaine’s home was too short, and before Blaine climbed out, he leaned in for a quick kiss. Kurt smiled against his lips, then let him go reluctantly. Before closing the door, Blaine turned around.

 

“I love you,” he said with a happy grin.

 

“I love you too,” said Kurt, just thankful he could say it.

 

……………………….

 

Kurt received a text the next morning that roused him from sleep. He rolled over and lazily slung a hand toward his nightstand, groping around for the offending device. He smiled when he saw Blaine’s name on the screen, then swiped to open the message. Propping himself up in bed, he expected a happy good morning message from Blaine, but that’s not what he got.

 

_To Kurt:_

_Whatever you do, don’t go on the internet._

 

Kurt’s brow furrowed, and of course his first instinct was to check the internet. Curiously, he grabbed his tablet and logged onto facebook, then began to scroll down until he landed on what he knew Blaine was talking about.

 

_Trending Topic: Blaine Anderson_

 

This hadn’t been the first time. Blaine had been in the public eye pretty much his whole life. Between his dad being a famous producer, his brother being a famous actor, and Blaine’s own start on Broadway in a few roles as a child before he started attending school like a normal teenager, Blaine had been subject to media attention a handful of times. When times were slow in celebrity gossip, people would see him and latch on, hoping he would do something interesting. It seemed that he had now, and Kurt wondered which of his peers Blaine had been caught partying with now.

 

He tapped to see why Blaine was trending and immediately froze.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

There were pictures. Pictures of Blaine inside the car with Kurt, pictures of Blaine kissing Kurt, pictures of Blaine lingering to say goodbye. They were there, out in the open, for the whole world to see. Now everyone knew. Everyone knew that Kurt Hummel was dating his boss’s teenage son.

 

This was pretty much the worst thing that could have ever happened in Kurt’s opinion. With shaking fingers, he opened his messaging app.

 

_To Blaine:_

_How??? We were so careful!_

The reply was immediate.

 

_To Kurt:_

_Idk!! Someone snapped a pic and it’s all over the internet! I didn’t even think people cared about me much anymore._

_To Blaine:_

_Someone does apparently!!_

_To Kurt:  
Sorry!!!_

Kurt huffed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. This was bad. So very, very bad. There was no way to get rid of the photos now that they were out and he was positive that Mr. Anderson had already seen them. This could very well be the end of his life. Best case scenario, Mr. Anderson fires him and lets him live. Worst case scenario, Mr. Anderson has him arrested and blacklists him from any and all Broadway productions until the end of time.

 

His phone started to ring in his hand and he looked down to see a picture of Rachel. She was the last person he wanted to talk to, so he just shut off his phone entirely and flopped back down on the bed, pulling his blankets over his head in an effort to block out the world. He would face it another day. He just wanted to enjoy his last moments of freedom while he still could.

 

A few hours later, there was a knock on his door. A really persistent knock. Kurt groaned and tried to ignore it, thinking it was just Rachel coming to bother him about the potentially devastating news that had leaked. But then he heard a distinctly male voice shouting at him, and he knew it was Blaine.

 

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a robe, then shuffled through his apartment to the door. Looking through the peep hole, he made sure it was only Blaine, then unlocked the door and let him in. Blaine looked worried, and like he had been crying, as he hurried inside. As soon as Kurt had the door closed, Blaine surged forward to hug him tight.

 

“I’m sorry, Kurt. God, I’m so sorry. I never would have…I’m sorry.” Blaine clutched at him the best that he could.

 

Kurt wanted to be angry. He wanted to tell Blaine how stupid he was for thinking it was okay to come over in broad daylight where potential lurkers might catch a picture. He wanted to yell at him for making Kurt love him. He wanted to push him out and forbid him from ever coming back because all it would take is one measly little accusation that Kurt had sex with him for Kurt to be thrown in jail with actual pedophiles.

 

Except he couldn’t be angry at Blaine. He held him close and rubbed between his shoulder blades gently, soothing him as he quivered with the need to cry. They stood there in the entryway with Blaine in Kurt’s arms for a long while, until Blaine finally extracted himself from Kurt’s arms.

 

“If you want to break up now, I understand,” said Blaine, sniffling as he wiped his nose on his sleeve in a most unsanitary way.

 

“No way,” said Kurt, “am I ever breaking up with you, Blaine Anderson. We’ll figure something out. But I think we need to stop seeing each other. At least until it all dies down. We need to play it all off as a misunderstanding, and act like we have no feelings for each other. That way when your dad asks, and he will, we can easily tell him we’re just friends and nothing more.”

 

“But…”

 

“But nothing, Blaine. You’re an amazing actor, now you have to act.” Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders and held him at arm’s length.

 

“I can’t act like I don’t love you!” Blaine grabbed his arms and tugged them down and around his waist. “If you feel even a quarter of the love I have for you, then you wouldn’t make me try to hide it.”

 

“And if you felt even a quarter of the love I have for you, then you would understand why we have to keep hiding it. I said I would do anything to be with you, including not being with you. Just for a little while, until we work through this. No matter what, as soon as you’re eighteen, it will be okay. That gives me a year to find another job, hopefully something on Broadway. When you’re eighteen and when I’m not working for your dad, then it can happen. Okay?” Kurt looked into his eyes, holding him close.

 

Blaine didn’t want to be okay with it. He didn’t want to be a teenager and he didn’t want Kurt to be working for his dad. All he wanted was for the two of them to live in their own little bubble of kisses and cookies and rainbows and happiness. He wanted Kurt to be his age so that they could both be each other’s first everything without all this drama. But really, he just wanted people to not care so much about his personal life when all he wanted was to be a normal guy in a normal relationship.

 

“Yeah,” said Blaine finally. “Okay.”

 

Kurt tipped his head forward and their foreheads met. They stood like that for a few moments, just being close.

 

“Although, just for good measure, you should probably stay here until after dark,” said Kurt after a while.

 

Blaine perked up a little at the thought of spending the rest of the day with Kurt before having to stay apart from him for who knows how long. Once Kurt got him smiling, Kurt vowed to spend the rest of their time keeping that smile on his face. And it worked, for most of the day. It was a little hard to smile when they were making out.

 

…………………….

 

They parted that night and went back to their lives. They maintained radio silence for the most part, avoiding texting or calling each other. It was torture, but it was necessary. At least according to Kurt. Although after a few days Kurt was beginning to hate himself for thinking it was.

 

He threw himself into his work, though. He answered all of Mr. Anderson’s emails, set up appointments and meetings, made sure his productions were sticking to their schedules, and thwarted any prying members of the media. Most of this work he did from home, thus avoiding even entering the vicinity of Blaine’s home, and whenever he did have to speak to Mr. Anderson, he didn’t say a word. Luckily, Mr. Anderson seemed too busy on his trip to both with rumors, and any scandal brewing about Blaine’s love life seemed to die down for the time being, and Blaine was able to return to his somewhat normal life of a rich high school kid with a Broadway resume to die for.

 

Mr. Anderson returned from his trip after a few days, and Kurt knew he couldn’t hide from what had happened forever. Kurt entered the Anderson home just in time for Mr. Anderson’s slightly irritated shout.

 

“Hummel!”

 

“Right here, sir,” said Kurt, stepping into the man’s office. He tried not to convey his nerves, but he knew that the conversation about the pictures would come about sooner rather than later. Standing across from Mr. Anderson, he was slightly relieved to see that he didn’t look angry. Just mildly annoyed, the way he got when his files were in the wrong order or he didn’t receive a copy of a script on time.

 

“Hummel, what the hell happened while I was gone?” He held up his ipad, open to a website that contained all the pictures that had shown up. Kurt gulped a little, but managed to maintain his composure.

 

“It’s not what it looks like,” said Kurt calmly. Then he quickly realized that was always what people said when it was exactly what it looked like. “I mean, it’s not, Blaine and I are friends, that’s all. I was picking him up from school and we were talking. He feels like he can trust me with his problems, you know how teenagers are. He didn’t want Mr. Davis to hear what he was saying, so he leaned over to whisper to me. And then when he was getting out of the car, he thanked me for listening to him.”

 

It was the story that he and Blaine had concocted together, and after a few minutes of contemplation, Mr. Anderson seemed to accept it.

 

“Alright. Do your best to get rid of it, Hummel. Then get down to the theater and help Rebecca sort out all this nonsense with our leads.” Mr. Anderson dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

 

“Yes sir,” said Kurt with a nod. When he left the office, he took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. Blaine was at school right now, so he couldn’t text him just yet even though his fingers itched for his phone. If Mr. Anderson bought their story, then their relationship was safe and they actually had a chance of making it. The only thing Kurt had to worry about was if Blaine really did love him like he said, or if he was just one in a line of crushes Blaine’s teenage heart was sure to be infatuated with.

 

He shook his head and banished the thoughts from his mind, then called Mr. Davis to bring the car around front. The ride to the theater was short, but long enough for him to send a few crafty and anonymous emails that would draw the media’s tiny attention span away from Blaine and cause any scandal over the photos to be forgotten.

 

Kurt was just thankful that despite his father’s status, Blaine wasn’t _that_ famous yet.

 

The car pulled up at the theater where rehearsals for Mr. Anderson’s newest show were taking place, and Kurt thanked Mr. Davis and told him to just head home, he didn’t know how long this was going to take. He headed inside the theater and started looking for the director, Rebecca. She was an eccentric woman who had an extraordinary vision for what should happen on the stage. Except today she was currently in the middle of the stage, shouting at the small crowd of actors that surrounded her.

 

“Do you even _want_ to be on this stage? Do you want this production to succeed? I could never tell! You _bleed_ incompetence! Why did I ever let anyone else handle casting? You are all worthless! Hummel!”

 

Kurt froze in his almost hesitant journey toward the stage. His job was simply to get a handle on the situation and report back to Mr. Anderson, not be harassed by the people working on the production. But still, he would do what needed to be done.

 

“Yes?” Kurt looked up at Rebecca.

 

“Get your ass up here,” snapped Rebecca. Kurt nodded once and hurried up, used to being told what to do. Once he was on the stage, Rebecca thrust some sheet music at him. “Show these talentless freaks what real training will get you!”

 

Rebecca, who was so tiny her head barely came up to his chest, turned on her heel and instantly the actors dispersed to give her an exaggeratedly wide berth. She snapped her fingers and after some scrambling, music began.

 

It finally clicked for Kurt that she wanted him to sing what was on the sheet music in front of him.His eyes darted down to the music and he counted off the beats, then began to sing the song like he had been singing it for years. Oh how he missed performing. His years at NYADA had prepared him for moments like this, opportunities that could quickly become impromptu auditions.

 

When he finished, half the actors on the stage seemed impressed, while the other half glared at him. Rebecca applauded him loudly.

 

“See! _That_ is how it’s done!” She made her way up to him and stood before him. “I want you. I _need_ you, Hummel. You were born for this.”

 

“I. Um. Thank you.” Kurt couldn’t help but blush a little. “But Mr. Anderson…”

 

“Can find a new assistant. You’re our new star!” Rebecca grinned at him, and Kurt was just a little stunned.

 

But who was he to turn down a chance to star in a real Broadway show?

 

…………………………

 

Unfortunately being a Broadway star didn’t pay as quickly as he would have liked, so he continued to be Mr. Anderson’s slave in between rehearsals. Suddenly his life was immersed in the wonderful world of Broadway and it completely distracted him from anything related to Blaine. He was too busy to text him and at night he was too tired to even dream of him.

 

It was only when his phone startled him awake before his alarm one morning that he realized how much he had been neglecting his boyfriend. His phone lit up with a calendar alert.

 

_Today is Blaine Anderson’s Birthday_

 

Well shit.

 

Kurt sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, then opened up his messaging app. There were a dozen texts from Blaine he had barely looked at before ignoring over the past few days, and he read them all over again guiltily.

 

_To Kurt:_

_Congrats on getting that part! Heard my dad talking. So proud to be yours! <333333_

_To Kurt:_

_Everyone at school is finally letting go of this whole dating you thing now that Sectionals is right around the corner._

_To Kurt:_

_Now that my dad thinks we’re friends maybe you can help me prepare for Sectionals?_

_To Kurt:_

_Hello? You there?_

_To Kurt:_

_Hey. I love you._

_To Kurt:_

_Hellooooo??_

_To Kurt:_

_Come baaaaack_

_To Kurt:_

_You’re ignoring me aren’t you? You found someone older and hotter._

_To Kurt:_

_Come on Kurt please text back_

_To Kurt:_

_Please?_

_To Kurt:_

_Okay then…_

_To Kurt:_

_Guess I don’t get to see my bf for my b-day then. :’(_

Kurt felt his heart break a little as he read the messages. He had been consumed by his own happiness and had made Blaine so sad. He felt terrible. Blaine had his strong confident exterior, but underneath Kurt could sense his insecurities, and it was glaringly obvious that Kurt’s ignoring him had brought them out with a vengeance.  

 

Sitting up, he began to type.

 

_To Blaine:_

_Hi cutie. Happy Birthday. You’re almost an adult! Xoxo_

_To Blaine:_

_So sorry I haven’t texted you back. Been so busy! I miss you like crazy._

Kurt waited for a few minutes, but no reply came. He couldn’t just lay around all day, so he got up and began to get ready to start his day. Hurrying through his routine, he was able to save himself twenty minutes to stop by the store on his way to the Anderson house. He picked out a beautiful (and expensive) green scarf that would bring out Blaine’sgolden eyes, then had it gift wrapped.

 

By the time he got to the house, Blaine was on his way out the door to the car, on his way to school. He was frowning, gripping the strap of his messenger bag in both hands and staring at the ground as he walked.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt called out to him. He hurried down the sidewalk, trying to catch him before he got in the car. Blaine paused and looked up, but his expression didn’t light up like Kurt had hoped it might.

 

“Oh. Hey, Kurt,” said Blaine, poised to open the car door to get in. His posture was straight and he looked tense. Too tense for a boy who was supposed to be enjoying his birthday. Kurt finally caught up to him with a smile.

 

“Did you get my texts this morning?” asked Kurt.

 

“Hmm?” Blaine glanced downward, to where his phone was in his pocket. “Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn’t reply. I was busy.”

 

Kurt’s brow furrowed a little and his smile faded. Oh. So Blaine was going to play like that then? Clearly, he was more offended than Kurt had thought.

 

“Well, I am sorry. And I hope you’ll forgive me soon, because I really miss you,” said Kurt sincerely. “Also, I got you this. Happy birthday.”

 

He handed him the package, which Blaine took hesitantly and did not open right away. He glanced between Kurt and the gift, then gave a little shrug.

 

“Thanks,” he said. “I’ve got to go to school. I’ll text you later.”

 

Blaine got in the car after that and shut the door behind him. He did not look up as the car drove away, and Kurt heaved a heavy sigh. Once Blaine was out of sight, Kurt headed inside to start his work.

 

“Hummel!” came the familiar voice of Mr. Anderson calling for him. Kurt hurried into his office.

 

“Yes sir?” asked Kurt obediently.

 

“Plans tonight, Hummel?” Mr. Anderson asked. He didn’t look up from his paperwork as he spoke.

 

“Um, no sir,” replied Kurt. He didn’t want to tell him that he planned to do everything he could to spend some time with Blaine.

 

“Good, because I need you to occupy Blaine after he gets done with Warbler practice. We’re throwing a surprise party for him and we need time to get his friends there,” said Mr. Anderson. When Kurt didn’t respond right away, Mr. Anderson looked up from what he was working on. “It’s not a problem, is it?”

 

“Of course it’s not a problem,” said Kurt hurriedly. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Good, and you’ll stay for the party?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Mr. Anderson seemed pleased at this, then gave him some work and dismissed him from the office. Kurt now did most of his work in between rehearsing for the show, so he took his files, his tablet, and his phone to the theater. On the ride there, he found himself feeling grateful that Mr. Anderson believed that he and Blaine were just friends, because now he was expected to be seen in Blaine’s presence.

 

At least now he didn’t have to worry about Blaine turning him down. Blaine would have no choice once Kurt told him his dad sent him. Knowing they would probably have some talking to do if Blaine didn’t text him wasn’t enough to wipe the smile off Kurt’s face just at the thought of seeing Blaine.

…………………………..

 

Kurt got off rehearsal early and went straight home to quickly shower and get dressed in something nice before calling Mr. Davis for a ride to Blaine’s school. On the way, he checked his phone and smiled to see he had new messages.

 

_To Kurt:_

_Sorry I was a jerk earlier. I really love the scarf_

_To Kurt:_

_And I really love you. Can I see you tonight?_

He smiled as his heart fluttered as he read the words Blaine had sent him. Their love was still new but it was so strong.

 

_To Blaine:_

_I really love you too. And of course you can see me tonight. I’ll text you back the details._

Blaine didn’t answer back right away, probably because he was in Warblers practice. Kurt held his phone in his hand and ran his thumb over the screen back and forth, a little impatient gesture he couldn’t help. They arrived at Dalton just in time for the last few groups of boys in blazers to be heading to their respective rides home. Kurt saw Blaine, looking down at his phone as he approached Mr. Davis’ car.

 

He looked up from his phone just as he got close enough to see Kurt sitting in the car waiting for him. Blaine instantly lit up and grinned, then hurried to open the door and get in as fast as he could.

 

“Kurt!” Blaine bounced excitedly in his seat. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, hug him, _anything_ , but he didn’t want to risk being seen again. For the moment they could see each other without worrying about suspicion, and neither of them wanted to give that up.

 

“How was your day?” asked Kurt, smiling happily as he turned in his seat to face his beautiful boyfriend.

 

“It was great,” said Blaine, unable to wipe the grin from his face. “Jeff surprised us with cupcakes for lunch and everyone sang happy birthday to me which was really embarrassing actually, and then we played kickball in gym class today and my team creamed the other team, and I got an A on my history test, and oh! The best thing was we ran my solo for Sectionals and it’s _amazing_ , Kurt. Amazing! You have to come to Sectionals and see me perform.”

 

“Of course, of course,” said Kurt, laughing happily at Blaine’s enthusiasm. Blaine grinned and smiled at Kurt for a few minutes, just smiling until he finally realized that the car wasn’t driving him the familiar path home. They were heading in the opposite direction.

 

“Wait. Why aren’t we going home?” asked Blaine, looking out the window.

 

“Because we’re going to my place,” Kurt smiled at him slyly.

 

“Why?” Blaine turned to him, his brow furrowed.

 

“Because we have an hour and we can be alone there,” said Kurt. When Blaine finally got it, his eyes widened a little.

 

They arrived shortly after that, and Kurt quickly made sure no one was watching them before he tugged Blaine into the building. He was so thankful there was no doorman to see them as he slipped his hand into Blaine’s and pulled him to the elevator. There was a nervous silence the whole ride up to Kurt’s floor, and once they were finally in Kurt’s apartment, they could breathe.

 

“We’re alone,” Blaine stated dumbly.

 

 Kurt hummed and smiled, then squeezed his hand and pulled him down the hall to his bedroom. There, he released Blaine’s hand, toed off his shoes. Then climbed onto the bed, laying on his side and looking up at Blaine.

                                            

“Well, handsome. Are you gonna join me?” Kurt patted the bed beside him.

 

Blaine gulped softly, then fumbled to get his shoes off and climbed onto the bed with him. Kurt chuckled and leaned forward, cupping his hand around Blaine’s cheek.

 

“Hey,” Kurt whispered softly. Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered as he leaned a little closer, but not close enough to kiss. Kurt let the space linger for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him softly. Blaine pressed into it, just enjoying the chance to kiss without being rushed. After a few seconds, he brought his hand up to cup his palm around Kurt’s cheek, holding him there as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

 

They kissed slowly and sensually for a few minutes before their lips began to tingle and their lungs began to strain from forgetting to breathe. Blaine slipped a hand back so it was wrapped around Kurt’s neck gently to hold him, and Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist, holding him close. After a long while, their lips parted in favor of simply lying there, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“I feel like I’ve known you for an eternity, and loved you for just as long,” whispered Blaine. Kurt smiled and brought a hand up, gently brushing his fingers over Blaine’s smooth cheek, then down to his soft lips.

 

“Such a romantic. Sometimes I think you’re an old man in a teenager’s body,” Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled and ducked his head a little. Around Kurt, Blaine found it hard to keep up the confident front he put up for his friends and his dad.

 

“If that’s a thing for you, then I’m one hundred and ten years old,” said Blaine, flashing him a shy, adorable smile. Kurt laughed and leaned forward, pecking his lips.

 

“So, all this, it’s not actually the actual birthday present I was talking about.” Kurt gave him what he hoped was a sexy smile, and Blaine’s eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline. Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine’s hip, his palm resting just an inch above where Blaine has cleverly situated his erection so as to not be so obvious.

 

“Wait…are you…is this going where I think it’s going?” asked Blaine breathlessly. Kurt gave a little shrug and a half nod.

 

“If you want it to.” He rubbed his fingers over Blaine’s hip, making his whole body rock forward on instinct.

 

“I thought you said no sex until I’m eighteen?” Blaine squeaked, trying to keep his now trembling body in check. Kurt hated the thrill it gave him, knowing that no one had ever touched Blaine like this before.

 

“Mhm I did. Because I’m slightly paranoid and I wanted to be safe. I checked and as of today, you’re old enough. Honestly, I’ve been dying to do this since the night you stayed with me,” admitted Kurt softly.

 

Blaine’s eyes darted down to where Kurt’s fingers now traced the waistband of his pants. He shuddered and bit his lip, trying to still his hips from seeking friction that he was becoming increasingly desperate for.

 

“What are you gonna do?” asked Blaine. He instantly wanted to slap himself as soon as the words came out. “Okay wow way to sound like a complete virgin.”

 

Kurt laughed and silenced him with a quick kiss.

 

“I’m going to give you a hand job. And it’s okay to sound like a virgin when you are,” said Kurt. His fingers finally ended their long quest toward the button of his pants and he toyed with it slightly.

 

“You’re not,” stated Blaine. Kurt nodded. “How many guys have you been with?”

 

Kurt’s hand paused and he looked into Blaine’s eyes.

 

“Two,” Kurt said. “And I only had actual anal sex once. So I’m not really some super experienced older guy like you probably thought.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” said Blaine, sounding kind of relieved. “That just means you don’t have a lot to compare me too.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that anyway. Because there is no comparison. You win every time,” promised Kurt. Blaine smiled, still nervous as Kurt’s thumb popped open the button on his pants. “There’s still time to say no.”

 

Blaine laughed. “I would be stupid to refuse it now.”

 

Kurt gave him another kiss, deep and loving as he gently sucked Blaine’s tongue with his, distracting him a little as he opened the zipper and slipped his hand inside, cupping his palm around Blaine’s thick erection. Blaine gasped and shuddered, pushing his hips into Kurt’s hand. Their lips parted and Kurt smiled, watching the pleasure on Blaine’s face as he rubbed him slowly with his hand, then dipped into his underwear to pull out his cock.

 

He couldn’t help but glance down as he stroked Blaine slowly. Blaine was just over average length, but thick in Kurt’s hand and absolutely beautiful. With each stroke, he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and watched Blaine’s face fall open in ecstasy. His eyes were closed and his plump lips were parted and he made these soft little moaning sounds as he pumped his hips up, almost fucking Kurt’s fist.

 

It didn’t last more than a couple of minutes at most, and Kurt had a tissue waiting to avoid any mess on either of their clothes. Once Blaine was finished, he was boneless as Kurt tucked him back into his pants and buttoned them back up.

 

“That really is so much better when it’s someone else’s hand…” said Blaine, in between catching his breath. Kurt laughed and kissed him, because he didn’t know what else to do after he had just given his gorgeous boyfriend his very first hand job. Then he laid down beside Blaine and propped himself up, looking down at the blissful look on Blaine’s face.

 

“What about you?” asked Blaine. His fingers twitched like he wanted to reach out and touch Kurt, but Kurt stopped the movement by covering Blaine’s hand with his.

 

“Don’t worry about me. This was your birthday present. Enjoy it.” Kurt twined their fingers together and Blaine smiled, accepting that.

 

They laid there in relative silence, occasionally kissing until the alarm on Kurt’s phone startled them out of their little bubble of happiness. It was time for them to return to the real world and head to Blaine’s house. Neither of them spoke as Kurt silenced his phone, then climbed off the bed and smoothed everything out, like they had never been there. They put their shoes on and wordless left the room. Before they could step out of the apartment, Kurt paused at the door.

 

“I love you,” said Kurt, giving Blaine one last quick kiss. Blaine couldn’t help looking at him adoringly, with those big wide puppy eyes.

 

“I love you too,” said Blaine.

 

They kissed once more before they had to go. Letting go of each other’s hands, they took the elevator in silence and left the building. They hurried to the car, hoping no one would see them, and slid into the back seat. Mr. Davis drove away quickly so they didn’t linger.

 

“Did you have a nice visit with your friend, Mr. Hummel?” Mr. Davis asked them, smiling knowingly.

 

“We sure did,” said Kurt. Blaine simply sat, watching Kurt, unable to tear away his loving gaze.

 

Mr. Davis smiled and met Kurt’s eyes in the rearview mirror, then winked at him and drove on. Blaine shifted a little closer to Kurt in his seat, and Kurt reached over to take his hand. They held hands in the space between them, Blaine replaying what had happened in his mind the whole way home.         

 

…………………………

 

 

Once they arrived at Blaine’s house, Blaine was sad that they had to part, but his sadness didn’t last long when Kurt offered to walk him inside. They walked up to the door, Blaine gushing about how wonderful his birthday had been as Kurt opened the door for him. Once inside they headed down the hall into the living room, which was dark.

 

It was the typical, clichéd surprise party, but Blaine was genuinely surprised to see all his friends and all the Warblers there. There was cake and singing and best of all, Kurt stayed throughout the whole party. Blaine really tried to stay away from him. He forced himself to stay on the other side of the room, and it was clear that Kurt was trying to do the same thing, but it was so hard when all either of them could think about was the moment they had shared in the clearing earlier that afternoon.

 

Kurt stayed sitting in the corner of the room, trying to look like he wasn’t looking at Blaine and attempting not to think about how he looked when Kurt’s hand was wrapped around his thick…

 

“Looks like someone has a crush.” Mr. Anderson’s voice startled Kurt out of his thoughts.

 

Kurt tried to stop his face from going bright red as he stuttered and laughed nervously. “Wh-what do you mean?”

 

“Blaine.” He nodded his head toward the boy on the other side of the room, who was now actively avoiding looking in their direction. “He’s been staring at you all night with those dreamy puppy dog eyes he inherited from his mother.”

 

Mr. Anderson chuckled and took a sip from the glass of punch he had in his hand. Kurt laughed, trying to sound less like a dying whale covering up the sexual thoughts he had been having and more like an actual human being.

 

“Oh, yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised, honestly,” said Kurt, trying to act like the mature adult he definitely, positively, most certainly was. “I mean, he says that for a performing arts school there are a surprising lack of cute gay kids to crush on at Dalton. And I am around all the time…”

 

“So it’s only natural,” said Mr. Anderson with a nod. “I understand. I can remember thinking my father’s secretary was awfully pretty when I was a boy.”

 

Kurt laughed again, hoping it was meant to be an appropriately funny comment. Mr. Anderson clapped him on the back and told him to take the day off from assistant-ing the next day and just focus on the show because at the end of the day, the production was the most important thing.

 

It was almost an hour later when Kurt decided he really needed to use the restroom, and he was on his way down the hall to the little two piece bathroom, humming to himself. He slipped into the bathroom and did his business, then just as he finished up and washed his hands, there was a knock on the door.

 

Kurt opened the door, since he was finished, and was surprised to see Blaine standing there. He grinned and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Now the two of them were standing in the cramped space, so close their chests almost touched.

 

“Did it ever occur to you someone might see us coming out together?” asked Kurt breathlessly, even as he wrapped an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine grinned and stood on his toes just enough to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I know, but I couldn’t go a minute more without giving you a kiss. I cannot stop thinking about our little rendezvous earlier.” Blaine circled both arms around Kurt’s waist and pressed their hips together, just keeping them there.

 

“You are going to get us both in trouble,” said Kurt. He leaned down and kissed Blaine softly, bringing a hand to cup Blaine’s jaw and deepen the kiss. Blaine moaned softly, trying to press his whole body closer to Kurt. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away and smiled. “That’s all we can do. You go out first. I’ll follow in a minute. Distract anyone you see in the hallway.”

 

Blaine pouted as Kurt peeled him away and urged him toward the door, but he nodded anyway and ducked out of the bathroom. One of his friends was heading down the hall and he managed to distract the boy long enough for Kurt to hurry out of the bathroom after him. They both breathed a sigh of relief at getting out unnoticed.

 

But neither of them saw Mr. Anderson at the end of the hall, witnessing the whole thing.

 

……………………….

 

Mr. Anderson stewed about what he saw for a few days, trying to think of what to do or say about it. He knew what he saw. Blaine had come out of the bathroom first, and a moment later Kurt had followed. Blaine’s cheeks were flushed red in a way that normally wouldn’t look out of place, but under these circumstances, he had to wonder.

 

Hummel was supposed to be working for him this morning, and he wondered where the young man was. Standing from his desk in his office, he strode toward the door and opened it. He paused when he heard voices coming from the hall.

 

“You’ve got to get to school.” It was Hummel’s voice.

 

“Won’t you give me a good luck kiss for that math test I have to take?” That was Blaine’s voice.

 

Mr. Anderson’s eyes widened a little for a moment.

 

“Not here. Your dad could walk out any minute. Get your cute butt to school and if you’re lucky I’ll get out early enough to pick you up,” said Kurt.

 

Mr. Anderson contemplated stepping out and interrupting them, but instead he strode back to his desk and sat down, waited a few seconds, then yelled, “Hummel!”

 

Kurt was there in the doorway so fast it was like he had been one stride away from it already. He looked perfectly normal, like he hadn’t been talking all cutesy with Mr. Anderson’s teenage son. Damn those actors, Mr. Anderson thought.

 

“Yes sir?” asked Hummel.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend, Hummel?” asked Mr. Anderson, reading Kurt’s expression for any sign that he was going to tell the truth. Instead, Kurt managed to hide the momentary panic he was feeling and pass it off as a shrug.

 

“No, sir. I’m married to my work, I guess,” said Kurt, smiling.

 

“What’s your opinion of Blaine?” asked Mr. Anderson, wheedling just a little bit more.

 

“He’s a fine boy,” said Kurt. “Smart, talented, funny, handsome. I really enjoy his company. But he is also just seventeen.”

 

Mr. Anderson saw a little flash of guilt in Kurt’s eyes that he couldn’t contain, and he looked at him curiously. Kurt quickly morphed his expression into a neutral one. He decided to put Kurt out of his misery and changed the subject, starting to give Kurt his to do list for the day. He still didn’t quite know what to do with the knowledge of his son’s supposedly secret relationship with his assistant. On one hand, he wanted to tell them to break it off. Blaine was too young. But on the other, Blaine had always been different than other kids, more mature and able to handle pressures of adulthood far before most of his peers. He put a lot of pressure on his son, and he probably deserved to have this, but still.

 

………………………….

 

For a brief moment, Kurt wondered if Mr. Anderson knew, but he brushed it off and continued about his normal schedule and nothing else about Blaine ever came up between him and his boss. He always made sure he fit in a little time for Blaine at the end of his days. They started video chatting at night, which always ended in Blaine trying to get Kurt to take off a few of his layers, but Kurt just laughed it off and wished him goodnight.

 

One night, they had Skype open while Blaine did homework and Kurt studied his lines, making notes in his script. Suddenly, he felt that distinct feeling of someone watching him, and he looked up to see Blaine’s eyes on him. He smiled.

 

“Hey you,” said Kurt, wiggling his fingers in a little wave.

 

“I love you,” said Blaine, smiling and blowing him a kiss. “Sectionals is tomorrow night, will you come?”

 

“What if I get seen? I know we’re friends, but people have been seeing us together. They might start to get suspicious again. Those pictures still exist, you know.” Kurt sounded serious, but looked playful. Blaine gave him a little pout.

 

“Pretty please?”

 

Kurt thought about it for a moment, even though he knew that he had to say yes, then gave a little nod. “Oh, alright. I’ll be there. You know I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

Blaine grinned happily. He had been working so hard on his songs for the Warblers, Kurt couldn’t wait to hear it. Both of them smiling, they turned back to their work for another hour before reluctantly signing off.

 

…………………………….

 

Dalton Academy was hosting Sectionals, so Kurt took a cab to Blaine’s school. Blaine was nervously texting him between vocal warm ups with the Warblers, telling him all about how he had been performing since he was a kid and never felt nervous the way he did tonight. Kurt joked in return that he was probably nervous because he’d never performed in front of his boyfriend before.

 

Blaine had laughed it off, and their conversation had been stalled at that. Kurt arrived at the school shortly after, then headed to where the mass of show choirs and parents headed inside. Kurt wore a hat and a scarf and tried to keep it fairly low key as he found his way inside and headed toward the front of the auditorium. He took a seat in the middle of the row and slouched down, waiting for everyone to get seated and for the show to start.

 

Occasionally, he glanced around and on one such attempts he spotted Blaine’s parents two rows behind him. He never turned around again, instead staying slouched down in his seat and out of sight. He didn’t realize that Mr. Anderson had seen him.

 

After fifteen minutes, the lights dimmed and the announcer spoke, introducing the first of the choir to perform. Kurt sat through two choirs, feeling vaguely reminiscent of his own show choir days, and then the Warblers were up. They all performed in their uniforms, and Blaine stood right in the front, looking adorable as ever. The first song was performed as a group, with a couple brief solo parts. Then on the second song, Blaine stepped out on the stage front and center.

 

Kurt grinned seeing Blaine on the stage. Despite the nerves he felt beforehand, he looked so confident up there. The Warblers began their harmonies, and Blaine began to sing a song Kurt was all too familiar with. Kurt grinned as Blaine belted out “Teenage Dream” in what Kurt could only describe as the cheesiest, most adorable and amazing performance Blaine had probably ever given. But he was wonderful.

 

Once the song was over, the Warblers did one more, and then they went off the stage. There was a brief intermission while the judges deliberated, and Kurt used the opportunity to get up with everyone else and sneak out of the auditorium, hopefully unseen. He made his way back stage just as the choirs went back out to have the awards announced, and waited there to either comfort or congratulate Blaine once the Warblers came off the stage.

 

He crossed his fingers, hoping hoping hoping that Blaine would win, and when it was announced the Warblers won first place and would be moving on to Regionals, Kurt squealed happily and clapped. Suddenly backstage was filled with kids, going every which direction, until Kurt found himself in a sea of navy and red blazers. He swam through them, looking for Blaine, and when his hand finally landed on his boyfriend’s arm, Blaine turned around and grinned upon seeing him.

 

“Kurt!”

 

“You won!” Kurt couldn’t resist grabbing him up in a hug right then and there, not caring who saw.

 

“Did you like it? The song?” asked Blaine, breathless and a little sweaty and so so happy in Kurt’s arms.

 

“I loved it. You were amazing.” Kurt grinned and gave him another squeeze before releasing him. They didn’t have much time together there as Blaine’s teammates where herding him from backstage to their practice room. It wasn’t long before Blaine was gone and Kurt was left trailing them, still smiling as he hung back in the hallway.

 

He was about to send Blaine a quick text that he was going to leave before anyone else saw him there, when Blaine hurried out of the room.

 

“Follow me,” said Blaine, grabbing Kurt’s hand and tugging him away from the Warbler’s room down to an empty hallway. After checking that no one was around, he turned to Kurt and grinned. “Please kiss me.”

 

Kurt didn’t have to be asked twice. He pulled Blaine into his arms, holding him close and pressing a hard, almost desperate kiss to Blaine’s lips, which parted almost immediately. Kurt backed Blaine up to the wall, pressing up against him until there was no space between them, kissing him deeply to make up for every second they weren’t kissing before that very moment.

 

Suddenly a sharp gasp of surprise and a clearing throat shocked them out of their embrace. Kurt removed his lips from Blaine and looked to the source of the noise with a snap of his head. He stared wide-eyed at Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, the latter looking in shock while the former looked slightly amused as Kurt finally peeled himself off Blaine’s body. Kurt was bright red; equal parts embarrassed and mortified.

 

“Mr. Anderson…oh god…I can explain. Really, I can. Please, just…”

 

“Hummel,” Mr. Anderson interrupted. “Shut up. We’ll talk about this at our home. You’ll ride with us. Come on, Blaine. Tell your friends you’re going home.”

 

“But…the party…” Blaine gave a little whine as he looked between his parents.

 

“Alright, you deserved it. Go enjoy your party. I still need to have a chat with Kurt,” said Mr. Anderson. Kurt looked like he was going to be sick, and suddenly Blaine didn’t seem so enthusiastic about going.

 

“Blaine, just go,” said Kurt miserably. Kurt didn’t want Blaine to witness whatever his father was going to do to him. Blaine deserved better than that, he only hoped that while he was jobless or in jail, Blaine wasn’t in trouble as well.

 

But Blaine didn’t leave. He stood up a little straighter and stepped closer to Kurt, reaching for his hand. He looked at his parents, his chest puffed up a little in an attempt to be braver than any of them knew he was.

 

“Dad, I think you should…”

 

“Relax, son,” Mr. Anderson said, though his voice was stern. “Leave us. Or I will make you go home.”

 

Blaine’s shoulders slumped and he shot a look of apology to Kurt that he wasn’t willing to try harder. Not that Kurt wanted him to. Blaine still had his youth to enjoy. Kurt nudged him away, silently telling him to go be with his friends, that Kurt would be okay. Blaine looked into his eyes for a moment, showing that he was willing to stay, to accept consequences as well. Kurt just nodded in the direction of the Warbler party, and Blaine sighed, begrudgingly walking down the hall and away from his boyfriend.

 

Once they were sure that Blaine was out of earshot, his parents stepped toward Kurt, who instantly panicked.

 

“Oh god I’m so sorry, I know he’s only seventeen but he’s so mature and grown up and he asked me out and I tried to say no but I couldn’t because I kind of really really love him and he deserves the best and I want to give it to him that’s why I made him hide it not because I’m selfish and didn’t want to get in trouble but because I didn’t want him to get hurt and I promise we haven’t had sex or anything like that he’s underage I know that but whatever you do to me please don’t punish him…”

 

Kurt spoke as fast as he could, only pausing when he had to take a breath. Mr. Anderson was just staring at him, and Mrs. Anderson held her phone in her hand in a tight grip. Kurt just hoped she wasn’t poised to call the cops.

 

“And…and fire me if you want, from being your assistant and the show, but please don’t make me go to jail. We didn’t do anything, I swear!” Kurt fought tears in his eyes as he practically begged Blaine’s parents.

 

Mr. Anderson approached him with a critical eye, looking at him from head to toe. Kurt felt himself shrink a little as the man approached. 

 

“I already knew,” admitted the older man. Kurt just kind of froze as the words swirled around and refused to sink in right away. “I mean, the pictures were pretty obvious. But that was well played, Hummel, especially to keep Blaine from getting bad press. Very well played. I wasn’t entirely sure though until I witnessed the two of you not so subtly exiting the bathroom together at Blaine’s birthday party.”

 

Kurt’s eyes widened a little and he felt his skin burn with a blush from his forehead to his chest. All this time he had been so worried about keeping it a secret, and Mr. Anderson knew? He had been so worried about getting fired or arrested or who knows what, when they had been safer since the pictures came out? 

 

“We wouldn’t press charges on you for dating our son, anyway.” It was Mrs. Anderson this time, a tiny figure next to her husband, beautiful in all the ways Blaine was. “Yes, it was a little shocking to see the two of you…you know, but we know you so well, you’re practically part of the family. It’s not like Blaine is dating some older guy just to rebel and spite us. We want our son to be happy, and if you make him happy, I suppose I don’t see anything wrong with allowing you to continue this relationship.”

 

“However,” Mr. Anderson spoke up. “Now that we know, there will be no more sneaking around for the two of you. Blaine will be grounded for all this sneaking he’s been doing, lying to his Granny and such, but after that you’ll be allowed to visit at our house any time as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work and his grades.”

 

Kurt honestly didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there unattractively gaping at his boyfriend’s parents as all of this started to sink in.

 

“Wait so…” Kurt shook off the shock and looked between the two of them. “I get to keep my job, both my jobs, and my boyfriend. And you’re both okay with us dating?”

 

“Yes,” said Mr. Anderson, looking to his wife for a confirming nod. “I’ll still need an assistant and you’re the best one I’ve got. And I’m not about to give up the star of my newest production. And Blaine really is a good kid, we’ll let you two continue this relationship as long as you abide by our rules.”

 

Trying to hold back the sigh of relief bubbling in his lungs, he felt his body sag a little as he smiled.

 

“Thank you so much. I can’t believe this is real. We spent so much time trying to hide this, I can’t believe you’re both okay with it.” Kurt chuckled awkwardly and Mr. Anderson just reached out to pat his shoulder as he laughed with him.

 

“How long have you been dating him?” Mrs. Anderson asked, eyeing him for a moment, amusement gone from her face.

 

“Oh, um. Well. About five months? But it was mostly just text dating, I guess. We talk a lot. More than we do anything else, really,” admitted Kurt. Mrs. Anderson just nodded, glad to hear that it had only been that long. Any longer and she might actually have to question Kurt more.

 

“Alright, the interrogation’s over. Why don’t you go join Blaine in the party and tell all the boys we send our congratulations?” Mr. Anderson suggested.

 

Kurt finally did let out his sigh of relief and smiled at his boss. He could be a real hard ass sometimes, but Mr. Anderson was a kind man at heart.

 

“Yes sir,” said Kurt, before leaving Blaine’s parents and heading down the hall toward where the Warblers could still be heard celebrating.

 

………………………….

 

A few weeks later, both Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine’s bedroom, the door cracked half open so that Mrs. Anderson could spy during her more than obvious half-hourly walk-by. Blaine was on his stomach on his bed, his legs bent at the knees and his ankles crossed as he read aloud from his history book while Kurt sat on the floor, back against the bed, inputting appointments into Mr. Anderson’s calendar for the next month.

 

Mrs. Anderson could be heard walking down the hallway one direction, then back a few seconds later, then down the stairs. Blaine paused in his reading once he was sure she was gone, then Kurt tossed the tablet aside and got to his knees, his hands instantly framing Blaine’s face as they went in for a kiss. It was quick and rough and messy as Blaine’s hands on his arms tugged him up to the bed, their lips never separating.

 

And so that became their routine, hurriedly spending every second they had without fear of being walked in on devouring as much of each other as they could, knowing that even if they did get caught the consequences would only be as severe as a week-long grounding for Blaine. For Kurt, who had never been able to have a relationship like this in his teenage years, he didn’t really mind having to navigate parents and school with Blaine. Sure, he had boyfriends before, but in a way it was like experiencing it all for the first time, just like Blaine was.

 

Because it really was a first, for Kurt. It was his first time in love. Really, truly, completely in love.


End file.
